Ranma 12: Pandora's Revenge
by Dark Princess Hime
Summary: sequel to 'Until You' They are engaged. Someone wants revenge! Why is Ryoga distant himself from Sanma? Is it because of that girl? Sanma needs someone & Panty-hose Taro is the only one qualified. How can Sanma give herself to Taro? Don't forget to review
1. The Ninja

**Ranma ½ **

**(c) Resha Yukira aka Rita Valentine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. The respectful Rumiko Takashi does**

**Note: To read this, you have to read 'Ranma ½: Until You' because this is a sequel. It will confuse you especially how the story goes. The chapters will be short. **

**Title: Ranma ½: Pandora's revenge **

Summary**: sequel to Until You The couples are engaged and ready to build the Saotome Dojo Martial Arts style. Everything went fine until a girl come and say that she will take Ryoga's heart on the forth night. Who is she? And why is Ryoga distant himself from Sanma? Ryoga doesn't like her and vanished. Thus Sanma need to love someone and Panty-hose Taro is the only one qualified. Will Sanma love him like she loved Yamato and Ryoga?**

**Episode 01: The Ninja**

The sun was happy that early morning and the birds were chirping melodiously, with the shinny flowers, those: which the eldest lady in the Tendo Dojo drizzled them. She was humming at the same time. She smiled and started giggling.

It has been 3 years after they were engaged and everything seemed to be peace around. Ranma and Akane are nice together in situations and in some time, the boys would have battle training leaving retired Panda Genma sitting in the living room playing chess with Soun.

Nabiki as always, still, selling Akane's and Sanma's pictures to Kuno at a high cost. It seemed like Kuno is intimate to Nabiki recently. They are working under the same business unfortunately. Ranma, Ryoga, Akane and Sanma were stilling in year 3, so they are still studying even though they are engaged.

"We're late!" Akane's scream echoed inside the house and it bounced in reflect. Ranma strolled to his room door rubbing his eyes and before he reached outside the room, Akane punched him. "Morning! And go change!"

Sanma was nearby, leaning her chin on the railings with narrowed eyes. She rubbed her nose, "It's still early." Akane stood in front of her; "It's already seven thirty."

"She's not even studying," Ryoga was on the window, sitting comfortably. It seemed like he is used to wake up early. Sanma looked at him in a distant, "Thank you for reminding." Ryoga didn't look at her but he just shrugged.

They were running heading towards school. Ranma was on the fence and he looked taller than before. Akane and Sanma looked the same tall but prettier. Akane's hair was a bit longer and it flung under the wind.

They stopped on the school and porch looking left and right, cautious. Ranma stepped forward and dodged a big boulder. They had narrowed eyes. In anger, Akane cracked the boulder into two, "You can't fool us with that trick, principal!" They ran in and the principal was crying with a big rock on his head. Thus a bump was produced.

It was a fuss inside Ranma's classroom and it broke into silence when the principal summoned students to the hall. Everyone had irritated eyes with pout rhythms around the classroom.

"What is it now?" Sanma pointed annoyed, "To beat Saotome Ranma again?" "Or maybe make all boys bald and cut all girls' hair?" Ryoga pointed up behind her. Ranma and Akane mush room breathed. They wished they could end school like Nabiki and Kuno.

"Welcome students! Me, Principal, is very happy in your arrival!" The Principal said on the stage and he started preaching as the opening. Almost all the students yawned and slept, with the sound of snoring. The teachers at the back shared the same sweat drop.

"Nahahahaha!" The principal usual laugh was heard the ones sleeping exploded when he threw a coconut bomb towards 'em, "I will not tolerate students sleeping when I am talking!"

"Can we go home now?" Sanma titled her head aside with a crooked face. She held on her stomach where it started growling, "I am so hungry..." Her eyes filled with tears. She snapped when she felt an evil aura. She jumped and avoided three sharp knifes. The girls nearby screamed.

"What the hell?" Akane saw the sharp knifes stuck on the floor. All the students moved away except Ranma, Ryoga and Akane. Sanma landed back in the center of the hall and looked at young lady on the stage beside the principal.

She started to laugh in a hysterical note; that echoed in the hall. "It's been a long time, Saotome Sanma!" She screamed out loud and pointed her; "I will have my revenge on you what you did to me!"

Sanma looked at her. She stared at her deeper and swirls appeared all over her head. "Sanma-chan, do you know her?" Ranma asked from behind seriously. "Did you made her mad?" Akane added from behind and Sanma didn't replied. "You don't remember me?" There were veins on the girl's temple.

"Do you want me to help you, sanma-chan?" Ryoga looked serious and Sanma pointed up. "You know now?" Ranma said from behind crooked. Akane looked at Ranma irritated; "It resembles to someone..." Ranma looked annoyed.

"Ah!" Sanma hit her right palm with sparkles around her. "You got it!" The girl said relieved. "I have no idea who the hell you are!" Sanma said out loud with narrowed eyes and everyone around crashed down.

The lady revived with veins all around her head, "Your rival from junior high school." Sanma crossed her arms across her chest thinking. She hrmed looking down. "Sanma-chan, don't you?" Ryoga asked from behind. She growled.

"Don't hurt your head..." Akane sighed from behind, "She's not your twin for nothing." Ranma looked away. "I am Kurotoki Mai!" She screamed and a paper fan appeared on her hand.

"Kurotoki?" Akane gasped. Sanma turned and looked at Akane, "You know her?" There were more veins popping out from her temple and her background was filled with flame. "Ah Kurotoki Mai from all Ninja martial arts Dojo!" Ryoga pointed and Akane nodded.

She calmed down started laughing, proud of herself that someone knows her. Sanma shot her eyebrow up, "And what does she have to do with me?" She pointed herself.

Mai gripped her fists tight and stomped angrily, "You took Ishida Yamato from ME!" Everyone had dots. "You made Yamato's death!" She screamed again and in getting everything: Sanma looked serious.

"Kurotoki-san..." They gave each other a death glare. "Don't tell me Yamato has a scandal?" Ryoga was enraged and Sanma turned to calm him down with sweat drops, "No! She's not Yamato-san's scandal. She's just his loyal fan!"

"Very loyal friend!" She added and jumped through the air throwing more sharp knifes. Ranma grabbed Akane and jumped away while Ryoga grabbed Sanma's hand to escape.

"Ishida Yamato is supposed to be mine!" She screamed again, throwing more and more knifes. "HE never liked you! If he did, he would gone to you first!" Sanma screamed back and dodged.

"I was the first who appear in his life and why did he chose you?" Mai yelled again, "because of you, he died!"

"Stop this!" Ryoga and Ranma caught all knifes protecting the girls. Mai gasped and looked at these hot guys. She blushed. "Yamato-san died because of a uncured diseases and he died in honor!" Ryoga looked serious with Sanma behind him.

Mai looked at him and visioned Yamato standing beside him, looking serious and protecting young Sanma at the same time. Mai looked down and a grin slashed on her face. She started laughing, "So you could found another one after his death?" She looked up at her; "You don't know how much I suffered all the way China and back here just to find you!"

"Why does she sound like Ryoga when he was trying to find me?" Ranma looked irritated and Akane sighed.

There were tears drifting down her cheeks, "I loved Yamato-san ever since we were kids and why did he feel for a inconsiderate girl like you?" She remembered when the time when Yamato and Sanma first met. Yamato immediately changed after meeting her.

"Wait a minute Mai!" Sanma broke the silence, "If you liked him that badly, why didn't you tell him?"

She smiled, "I want him to tell me first... guys moves first before girls... that's my qoute..." She looked at her with grudge, "And I can't stand you be with him. Further more to be with another guy!" She pointed Ryoga. "I will never forgive you! I will kill you for Yamato's death!" She headed towards Sanma in a high speed and new sharp knifes was pulled out on her fingers. "DIE, Saotome Sanma!"

Ryoga ran in front of Sanma and hit every single knifes on her fingers. She had her eyes opened wide and all the knifes dropped down the floor, "What the-?"

"If you want to kill my fiancée, you have to go through me!" Ryoga looked protective and there was a blush on Mai's cheek. Why does he look a lot like Yamato?

"Ryoga," Sanma pushed his left arm, "This is my problem, you don't have to interfere." She said softly. He looked at her, "Your problems is my problems too! I promised you on the day of our engagement!" He was serious. Her eyes opened wide with a gasped, and smiled. She nodded, "yes you did..."

Mai clenched her teeth and stood up. She pointed at Sanma, "My revenge is not over!" Sanma faced her, "I am always ready!" Mai looked at Ryoga, "So this is your 'new' lover?" She blinked and there was a wicked grin. She then pointed Ryoga seriously with a flirty look, "I will take Hibiki Ryoga's heart on the fifth night!"

Everyone snapped. "I won't let you!" Ryoga protested back, "Hrm..." She said back, "We'll see." She jumped up high; "Hibiki Ryoga will not protect you anymore!" She laughed in a hysterical note and ran out.

Sanma looked worried. Ryoga looked at her and held on her shoulders with a smile, "Don't worry Sanma, I will never go to her side. I will always protect you! Like I always do." Sanma looked at the guy she loved and looked down. Why does she feel uneasy?

Kurotuki Mai was in a dark room. She applauded once and the lights n the ceiling were lightened up. She had a wicked grin. She pointed all the wardrobe labels and stopped at the label 'Love is Hate'. She lifted a small bottle out and started a hysterical laugh, "I will have my revenge Saotome Sanma!"

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo, it was raining heavily and Sanma sat near on the corridor, nearby the opened window. Ryoga appeared behind her and sat beside her, "What's the matter?" He had a worried look but Sanma didn't turn.

"Sanma-chan, dinner time!" She heard Kasumi and immediately turn. She was drooling, "Kasumi's cooking..." Everyone shared the same drop and Sanma immediately dig in. Ranma shrieked and tried to take every food on the dining table, "Sanma, that's mine." Akane mushroom breathed.

Ryoga had a fake smile with sweat drops all over while the twins were fighting. He stopped and looked at Sanma. Why does Sanma look like she doesn't trust him?

**To be continued**

**Episode 02: Broken Rose**

Review


	2. Broken Rose

**Ranma ½ **

**(c) Dark Princess aka Resha**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½. The respectful Rumiko Takashi does

**Note:** To read this, you have to read 'Ranma ½: Until You' because this is a sequel. It will confuse you especially how the story goes. The chapters will be short.

**Title: Ranma ½: Pandora's revenge **

**Summary:** sequel to Until You The couples are engaged and ready to build the Saotome Dojo Martial Arts style. Everything went fine until a girl come and say that she will take Ryoga's heart on the forth night. Who is she? And why is Ryoga distant himself from Sanma? Ryoga doesn't like her and vanished. Thus Sanma need to love someone and Panty-hose Taro is the only one qualified. Will Sanma love him like she loved Yamato and Ryoga?

First I love to thank:

**SukiLovesAnime****  
haters r gonna rock dis world**

**Episode 02: Broken Rose **

"Here again…" Sanma messed up her hair and sighed deeply looking down, "Why do they always worry?" She mushroom breathed and shrugged. Worrying wasn't worth it especially when she was still considered as a kid and immature.

Flash Back

_Sanma sat leaning on the wall childishly in chibi with her parents praising each other sarcastically behind her at the Tendo Dojo living room. She had irritated eyes and then sighed. "When can this stop? To think being together in a family again will bring happiness but it was worse." _

_Ranma jumped and sat beside her with a chocolate bar on his mouth, "It's the sign of they missed each other after the long years." _

_Akane was had pointed eyes from his left. "Oh really?" She crossed her arms across her chest, "Then how can you explain they are with veins popping out?" Ranma and Sanma shared the same sweat drop. _

_Sanma looked outside on the pond and the butterflies near the flowers. She hugged her legs and leaned her head on them, with her mind preoccupied. A few minutes later, a soft feeling hit her, and she immediately turned. Before she could scream angrily, she saw Ryoga showing the newest huge teddy bear to her. "Ryoga-kun?"_

_"This is for you," He pointed shyly smiling handsomely and her smile widened. "Wwwwaaa!" She beamed and held on the stuffed doll, "Thank you Ryoga!" He smiled, happy for her. He knew what to cheer his Sanma. He wanted Sanma to be happy with him and the family, after all they are engaged. Sanma stopped hugging the doll and jumped over Ryoga to hug, "I love you Ryoga!" "Whoa!" He reacted shocked while Ranma and Akane watched them bothered. _

_"Sanma!" Both of her parents glared at her and she reacted by hugging Ryoga tighter with sweat drops. They pointed out the door, "Go to the clinic now!" They looked creepy, maybe because of their quarrel for an hour. _

_"Hai.." Sanma replied without spirit and walked out the room heading towards the front door. _

End of flash back

Tofu sensei checked her heart beat, her tongue, eyes and ears like he always do when see him for check-ups. When can he move and ask Kasumi to marry him? Sanma glared at him bothered.

"You are a quarter healed, like always," Tofu started writing a report on Sanma's file. Sanma peeked from behind. Tofu turned and looked at her with a caring look, "Don't worry, you'll be fine with this results!"

Sanma sat down and hugged her legs, "Are you sure?" She leaned on her knees recall yesterday's problem.

Tofu looked at her with a concerned, "Do you have something in mind?" Sanma looked at him with the usual look and he could tell clearly she was disturbed by something. Before Tofu tried to ask, Ryoga was on the door.

"Excuse me," He said politely and Tofu smiled. "Welcome Ryoga-kun," He greeted, "Come in! Come in!"

Ryoga grinned back and walked over to Sanma, "So you are alright, right?" Sanma gave him a sweet smile, "Of course I am alright, with you on my side." She started to giggle.

He blushed and looked at Tofu. Tofu nodded, "She's telling the truth even though she sometimes lies." Sanma had irritated eyes in chibi, "I never lies…" She had lip alert. She hated being insulted just like that. Yeah she lies in some situations because she's bad in saying the truth. Everyone has weaknesses you know.

"Say hello to Kasumi-san for me," Tofu waved from his front entrance and had an evil grin, "You crazy lovers!" They stopped and her cheeks started to boil and spun around together, "We are NOT crazy!" They had veins popping while Tofu was in chibi form, innocent. Actually they are the craziest lovers in the Tendo Dojo. They spend a lot of time together; making romance anywhere anytime saying it was worth it and so on. Unlike Ranma and Akane, they are engaged but always quarrel all the time, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other, which made them closer.

They walked home holding hands as always and Ryoga kept gazing at her again and again, not wondering why. He started to blush when Sanma looked cuter than before. Why didn't he realize it for the past two years? He looked away holding the back of his head. He can't imagine he had been in a close relationship with his rival's twin sister, it seem peaceful and blissful. He started crying in chibi, _"Thank you God…" _

Sanma flinched and faced Ryoga. She tilted her head a side and pondered, "Ryoga-kun, what's the matter?" He heard her and looked down at her. She looked so much concerned and smiled, patting her head, "I am okay." Sanma was in chibi form, bothered that he was treating her like a little kid for a couple of seconds with narrowed eyes. She snapped a moment later when Ryoga had moved down to her neck, "Sanma-chan, I love you and I need you!" She blushed red and started boiling therefore smoke started to come out on top of her head.

She turned to him with her eyes shut tight and her face still boiling. She started hitting him savagely, "Stop saying that! You're making me shiver and red!" Ryoga was as romantic as Yamato once and since they were old enough to do romance, Sanma felt it was tingling and tickly. She stopped and stopped hitting, "I don't mind though…" Her fringe blocked her eyes still her cheeks pinkish.

Ryoga started laughing, "I won't do anything that will hurt you. You know I can wait until we get married…" She had irritated eyes a moment later, saying that was embarrassing, that was why she hate saying the truth. She started pouting and Ryoga had a lost look. She walked away with her eyes still blocked and open the tap water near the wall. Being confused and lost, he followed from behind and Sanma immediately splash water towards him from the hose. He had irritated eyes and puffed with smokes turning to 'Pii-chan'.

Pii-chan started scowling at her, "Sqeak! Squek! Squek!" _"Why did you that for?" _Sanma understand him well, duh, she still talk with dolls. She picked him up as it was still mad. She looked down at him, "I'll show you something enjoyment together… my love…" Pii-chan snapped and started to blush.

Pii-chan bubbling was heard in the Tendo Dojo and Akane looked around for her Pii-chan. "Is that Ryoga-kun?" Akane wondered from the living room and Ranma had irritated eyes. Pii-chan hasn't been around for a while, being human is better than being an animal, not? Their eyes widen surprised when it was louder.

"Sanma, what are you doing?" They heard Ryoga yelling from the toilet and it echoed. The coffee Soun was drinking burst out and everyone started imagining how Sanma looked like when Ryoga transformed back to a human. Sanma's scream was heard and everyone immediately, impatiently ran towards the toilet.

Sanma was red on the floor was Ryoga was already inside the bathtub blushing and facing away. Everyone had dots and Genma started boiling. "How dare you?" Ranma had irritated eyes. What was written in Genma's mind anyway? Genma stood behind Sanma and hit her head, "Why did you stop?" Everyone had flames behind them and started hitting him. They at the end threw him to the outside pond. A panda popped out bothered. Can a father be considerate?

Sanma stood up from the floor feeling a bit embarrassed and quiet. "Was I that strict?" She heard Ryoga asked from the bath tub and Sanma smiled. "It was rather fun…" She walked out and Ryoga immediately stood up from the bathtub, "Where!" He screamed and went back to the tub with irritated eyes. Why does Sanma love to tease him?

Sanma stretched out that early morning outside the school porch. She couldn't be happier, she actually forgotten about the arrival of Mai and snapped. She avoided exactly fifteen sharp knifes in a gymnastic way. She stopped about twenty paces from where she stood and looked serious, "What a warm welcome…" Mai's hysterical laugh was heard and everyone faced a shaped pretty body on the building. She looked like Kodachi. Her hair was dark brown and it was tied down on two bundles. She was wearing the school uniform. It looked like she was the new transfer student that everyone had been talking about. More sharp knifes were on her fingers, impatiently ready to attack more.

"Good morning Saotome Sanma," She crossed her arms across her chest, "I didn't expect you coming!" She started laughing another higher pitch while she jumped up and landed just a few paces from Sanma. She flung her tied hair back and it was straight and shinny, way different from Sanma's long curly hair. She examined Sanma's long leg and looked up to her fair white completion. Yes, to Mai, Sanma was way prettier compare to 4 years ago. She was still a kid and immature then. She pouted a little after shutting her eyes, "You look pathetic as always." She was just saying the opposite what was written in her mind. Her eyebrows were moving pissed. Why was Sanma prettier than her? She felt crooked to her wits.

"Do you want revenge that badly?" Sanma had a wicked grin and placed out her fighting position, "Let's battle then!" Mai looked surprised in this. Sanma had never been determined. Mai got the latest information of Sanma from the crooked old man principal of Furikan High School. She was even stunned to hear that Sanma was good in martial arts from the pervious years when she was still with Yamato. She was weak then, at least that was she always thought. She was not interested in any martial arts before, she was usually interested in Yamato himself and dolls. Sanma changed for the past 4 years, it was shown clearly.

Mai harrumphed and looked away, overconfidence, "I have no intention of battling with you, dear Saotome." She stared deadly to Sanma now, "I want you to suffer until your heart is shattered into pieces…" She gripped a small rock and it broke into small pebbles. Sanma had her eyes wide between the broken pebbles at far. For some reason she can feel what she was saying will be come true. _"Ryoga…" _

Meanwhile, Ryoga was heading towards school, late for the first time. He had narrowed eyes; both the twins and Akane left him without waking him up. But he can't blame them since he wasn't inside the Tendo Residence. Actually Sanma had tried to look for him all morning and considered him already in school ready with another new doll just for her. He sighed a moment later and shrugged, "Why am I so in love with my rival's twin sister anyway?" He than transformed into serious, "Because she's one special one…" He snapped just as he felt an aura. He looked left and right but it was silence without any one. He looked cautious, why does he feel uneasy?

He walked forward and without any sense and sign, something hit him hard from behind, as if he felt it was fused through his skin, blood, meat, bones and in the end it entered in his heart. What the hell was that? Why didn't he sense it? He was not weak; he was as strong as Ranma was. He started to feel love and had Sanma in his brain however the feeling altered to hatred and his sight changed to dark color. _"Sanma…" _The image broke into broken pieces with a broken rose just in the center of it.

Mai ditched Sanma as she was preoccupied. She looked pale, something might have happened to someone she loved and dear, but who? She started sweat dropping. She doesn't to suffer anymore; it was agonizing. She wanted happiness like Yamato told her before his death. She shut her eyes and smiled wide. Nothing will happen, she was sure of it because Yamato was always watching and protecting her from somewhere up there. She looked up to the sky. She headed in the school building and greeted morning to everyone.

"Maybe I should spend my whole afternoon with Ryoga, shouldn't I, onii-chan?" Sanma turned to the walking Ranma on the fence. He had bothered eyes. Can she try to spend with her only brother? She does love Ryoga more than loving Ranma, at least Ranma thought it that way. He knew Sanma love him badly but in a sibling way. Yes, some say twins can have a relationship more than siblings. Why? They're twins. Twins are a bit different from siblings; they can be in a lovey-dovey relationship.

He snorted, "Why are you asking me for? Ask that 'Pii-chan' of yours!" He harrumphed, "It's not that it's all on me!" Akane giggled. It sounded as if Sanma wanted to drag him into the date too.

They suddenly stopped when they saw handsome and serious Ryoga up front. Sanma's smile grew wide, "Ryoga!" She ran over to him and held up on her shoulder, "Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you! I missed you!" Ryoga was still expressionless and Ranma sensed a dark aura from him. He jumped off the fence and looked at this future brother-in-law of his.

"Ryoga, what's with that face? A bad day?" Ranma jerked, trying to make a point but all of a sudden, Ryoga held on Sanma's arms tight thus Sanma started to feel pain. Why was Ryoga doing that? Did Sanma made anything wrong? Is it because of about the day before? She complained.

Ryoga pushed her strongly and Sanma felt abandoned and hated. Why? Why did Ryoga pushed her like… rubbish? Sanma landed on the ground and Ranma was enraged. He looked at Ryoga, "Ryoga, what are you doing? That's Sanma! You might hurt her!"

Ryoga looked up deadly at Ranma, "That's my objective! She's just an annoyance in my life." Sanma's eyes widened immensely and her heart beat twice. Ryoga had a wicked grin, "I hate her! I don't need her, and most of all, I hate her existence!" He yelled out loud and Sanma felt the rose in her heart broke into two, even her sight. She felt like was in a pit of hell.

To be continued

**Episode 03: Separated Life  
Review**

A/u: Sorry for the long ages update! I couldn't find any idea how to make Ryoga's heart altered! Anyway did you enjoyed it? Will you enjoy the next one? No! Panty-hose Taro ain't come next lol, he will come on the 4th episode nahahaha!


	3. Separated Life

**Ranma ½: Pandora Revenge**

**Author:**** Dark Princess aka Resha ()**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ranma ½. The respectful Rumiko Takashi does

**Episode 03: Separated Life**

Ryoga pushed her hard and Sanma fell down to the ground, as surprised as Ranma and Akane. Why? Why did Ryoga pushed her like… as if she was no one? Ranma was enraged and looked at Ryoga, "Ryoga, what are you doing?"

Ryoga looked up deadly at Ranma, "Thzat's my objective! She's just an annoyance in my life." Sanma's eyes widened as her heart beat twice. She looked directly at Ryoga, _"Please… Look at me, Ryoga…"_ Ryoga avoided eye contact from her. Sanma felt abandoned and hated.

Ryoga had a wicked grin, "I don't need her, I don't have feelings for her, and most of all I hate her existence!" He yelled out loud and Sanma felt the rose in her heart broke into two, even her sight. She felt like she was falling to a bottomless pit of hell.

Ranma clenched his fingers and cracks were heard. Ryoga's eyes grew wider surprised a minute later and moved one step back looking at Sanma; his current love, was confused and heartbroken on the floor. He had sweat drops all over him, worried. "Sanma-chan… I…" He wanted to apologize but before he could move closer, Ranma strode over to him and angrily grabbed him by the collar, pushing him up. Ranma had never been so enraged in his life. His eyes were sharp. "Ranma?"

"How dare you say that to her?" He punched directly on Ryoga's nose, "You ugly pig-headed son of bich!" Sanma's eyes were trembling, she felt her tongue was tied-up and Akane immediately comforted her, who wasn't listening to her at all. She could only see her brother beating Ryoga angrily. She reached out her shaky right arm and called Ryoga from afar but some reason the voices inside her couldn't be said out. Tears began streaming down her eyes. She was shaking hard, soon after her pupils failed her sight, they became blurry. Her lips were moving slowly and immediately she shut her eyes, screaming.

"Stop that!!" Her voice was weak and different than always. Everyone paused and looked at the upset and depressed girl on the ground. Her eyes were still shuttering and her fingers were stretching out. "Stop it, onii-chan…" Her right arm dropped down on the floor and tried to stand up.

"Sanma-chan?" Akane moved forward to help her but Sanma refused her caring hands. Ranma turned and a quarter of his angry face was seen, "Why should I? He hurt someone he said he love a thousand times!" His eyes were still sharp; Sanma was usually feared this but because of the unknown feeling in her at the moment, she didn't felt terrified. She only felt her life just scattered. "Wake up, Sanma!" Ranma looked at Ryoga again, "He had never been loyal."

"Onii-chan…" Sanma's hand landed on her brother's back after walking weakly and slowly towards Ranma, "Ryoga… Ryoga is the second man I love in this world…" Her voice kept breaking in between, because of the shock she experienced few minutes ago. Ryoga's eyes looked down at Sanma with trembling eyes. Why was he so brainless to the words he just shot to her? "Other than Yamato, he is also the one I love and valuable in my life…" She showed up a smile, still with streaming of tears under her eyes, "So please, if he was disloyal to me all along then, leave him be."

"Sanma…" Ranma looked at his twin sister with his eyes wide. He calmed down when Akane agreed from behind, and dropped Ryoga down on the ground. "I don't want to see your face again, Pig," He turned pissed, "If I see you around my sister or around the Tendo, I'll kill you!" Ryoga was speechless and heard Ranma grabbed on Sanma's wrist tight. "Let's go, Sanma! Leave him alone…" Sanma's eyes narrowed down looking at her second love, she had been with Ryoga for three whole years, after what happened at Yamato's grave, Ryoga was destined to be and loyal to her. That current incident cannot be reality!

"Sanma!" Ranma's voice was louder and there were more tears streaming down on her cheek.

"Ryoga, I trust you love me those sweet 3 years and I will not forget it… because I will always love you!" Ranma pulled her stronger and she screamed, "Ryoga-kun!!" She screamed.

Akane entered the living room and sat down on the floor. She faced Ranma with an upset look, "Ranma, should you at least let her see Ryoga? You know how much-!" Ranma stopped her, no matter how much Akane persuade him to help Sanma to see Ryoga, Ranma would never let that Ryoga see nor touch his twin sister anymore, for what he had said, Ranma bound to let them separate even though his twin sister still loves him. Sanma had been in her room for the past one week without eating or attending school. She kept sitting on her bed, unwilling to move or do anything fun she used and loved to do. There were dark lines under her eyes indicating she haven't had her sleep in such long time, in addition her face was never been as pale as on that time.

"Ryoga is the 'only' cure for her and if you let them apart, Sanma would never have the chance to be healed fully!" Akane said out loud with her legs wide firmly on the floor, "I know I am as angry as you with the words Ryoga said to her but for the sake of Sanma, please…" She dropped down to her knees, exhausted of trying to convince Ranma.

The family had been quiet unwilling to say anything because of Ranma's stubbornness even his parents. Nadoka was disappointed with Ryouga's actions. To her, at least, Ryoga was actually sincere. She couldn't convince her son like Akane. Kasumi served that afternoon tea, "It's a nice day today." She smiled but the atmosphere was dead silent. She looked at each gloomy faces in the house. "Thank you, Kasumi!" Only Nadoka said a word. Nabiki was nowhere in sight. The two fathers nodded, they weren't even playing chess. Ranma's face still looked angry. Akane looked at him. It has been weeks since what happened.

"Sanma-chan!!" The old man Happosai screamed from the attic and everyone looked surprised. Immediately, Ranma ran up to the attic just to find out Happosai was pointing unmoving Sanma on the bed with a stick, "Sanma? Are you still alive?"

Ranma punched the perverted old man and he screamed as he hit the roof and outside the neighborhood, "Of course she's still alive, you perverted old man."

Akane walked over to Sanma and tried to wake her up, "Sanma- Sanma-?" The untouched food on the left table was surrounded by flies. Akane checked her neck for her pulse. Her eyes immediately grew wide, "What the-?" Ranma turned, "What's wrong, Akane?"

"_Sanma-chan", Sanma saw the cute smiling face Ryoga. Sanma smile__d wide and ran over towards him. "Ryoga! Ryoga!" For some reason, even though she was running she could not reach him at all. "Please don't leave me!"_

"_I don't need __you, I hate your existence!" Ryoga said out to her directly with eyes filled with retaliation. Sanma stopped and her eyes grew wide, tears began to stream down. "Ryo—ga…" She slowly said, "Tell me that it isn't true…" She smiled and giggled silently, "Tell me your just joking around." Ryoga showed his back at her and was walking slowly away from her. "Ryoga!!" She reached out her hand towards the unreachable Ryoga. _

"Ryoga…" Sanma's sight was blur and it slowly becoming clearer. "Where am I?" She raised her right arm and massaged her head, "Arggh… my head hurts…" She sat up and moved her head around that sounds of her skull was heard. "How long did I sleep anyway?" Suddenly, her stomach began to grumble, she sweat dropped, "How long didn't I eat anyway?" She began to giggle on her own. She snapped and looked around her. She was at Tofu's clinic. "Darn that Ryoga! Shouldn't he be around me when I am sick?" She pouted and got off from the bed.

"It's a good thing it is not critical," Sanma stopped near the door as she heard Doctor Tofu was discussing with her brother and Akane outside the room. "It's all that pig's fault!" Ranma said out loud angrily and punched the wall.

Sanma snapped and looked down, her mind away. "Oh… I almost forgot… Ryoga and my engagement were broken off…" She had a slight smile, "I am so stupid!"

Tofu read Sanma's medical reports and pushed his specs, "Ranma-kun, I have bad news for you…" Both Ranma and Akane looked at him quite impatient. "Sanma's disease is returning back!"

"What?" Ranma snapped over, "How that can be? I mean, Ryoga supposed to cured her half-way." He couldn't accept the fact. It was sure that Sanma was half-cured and soon to be fully cured.

Tofu looked seriously at them, "Because of the shock Sanma received and in addition, the cure for her is no more with her!" He tried to find a book about Sanma's uncured diseases, "It is high possibility the cure will return to her!"

"I never ask this before," Akane pointed and the two looked at her, "What is Sanma's diseases anyway? It doesn't look like it was inherited or is infectious. Both Ranma's parents are healthy. How did Sanma got that disease?"

"Ara-" Tofu looked innocent, "Haven't Saotome-san told you?"

"Told me what?" Ranma looked irritated, somehow he knew something happened.

"That when Sanma was a baby, Saotome-san brought her somewhere to train mistakenly thought she was the male baby," Tofu pointed up innocently and veins began to pop out from Ranma's fists, "But eventually returned as he found out the he brought the wrong baby."

"That sounds Saotome-san all right," Akane sweat dropped and mushroom breathed, "What else can he bring problems to his children anyway?"

Sanma began to look irritated, "No wonder every time I ask what's wrong with me, Father always changed to Panda." Sanma tsked alone and jumped out the window.

"Anyway Ranma-kun," Tofu called seriously again, "You need to find 'a' cure for her. Sanma doesn't have enough time." Ranma looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Ryoga was sitting in the middle of the street, worried and thinking. He was so stupid, he thought to himself. He felt like he wanted to cry what he had said to Sanma weeks ago. Whatever was shot from his mouth wasn't from his heart, what's wrong with him? For weeks, he have wandering around, nowhere to go. He couldn't go to the Tendo Place or to school. He looked weak and his eyes were black, it is shown clearly he haven't been sleeping nor eating for last few weeks.

"Sanma…" He whispered alone, his eyes were narrowed and there was a vision of Sanma standing in front of him, "Sanma-chan…" He lost his sight and fainted.

There was a lady standing on the nearby roof. Her hair was tied down on two bundles and her right arm on her hip. There was an evil grin, "Sanma-chan, you will suffer what I suffered…"

"Thanks Shampoo!" Sanma walked out from their restaurant and held on her stomach, as she walk, "Ahh! I feel full!" It started to rain slowly and began to rain more but Sanma didn't panic to run back home. Instead, she looked up the sky and feel the water on her cheeks. "Ryoga…" She whispered alone and began to think about him. When it all started, until the last day she spend with him.

Out of the blue, the street lamp crashed down just beside her and she was startled. She didn't have the chance to escape. She was hit to the wall only her arms protecting her. Her eyes were closed. Blood began to drip down her head. It wasn't the street lamp pushed her to the wall as impact. There was something hit her to the wall. She opened her eyes slowly to see and saw a large being with two horns. The eyes were terrifying. After the thunder strike, Sanma began to scream.

To be continued…**  
**

**Please Review**

A/u: It was forever for me to think the continuation. I hope you like how it goes D. Please review and tell me what you think. Maybe you would like to share some of your ideas that I can add around. Thanks


End file.
